descent_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Wingman's Hangout/Pre-Kickstarter/Episode 3
Wingman talks about the new website, and some updates on Ships That Fight Underground. * 1:10 - Information about the website, descendentstudios.com. * 2:05 - Chris Olivia and Kyle Anderson are working on new concepts, and they have launched their Facebook page and Twitter account. They are searching for a social media coordinator. * 2:49 - They are iterating on the 6 ships and will be shown as soon as they are ready. The ships aren't going to be named yet, and the fans may be able to name the ships. * 4:02 - Ships That Fight Underground is a MOBA-style team-based game where you fight for resources. * 5:00 - In phase 2, they will go to the moon and other planets, but they are making the core game as fun and exciting as possible in a short amount of time. * 6:25 - There will be a contributors and a subscribers page. The contributors page is for those that create content for the page. The subscriber area is for those that pay a monthly subscription, and will be part of the design meetings. * 9:14 - They are looking to start a grass roots campaign to spread the word about the game. Q&A * 9:55 - Q: Do you have artificial gravity? A: They are toying with the idea of light gravity. In future phases where you are on moons and planets, there may be gravity then. * 11:16 - Q: Will there be under water mining? A: Yes, there will be under lava mining, too, but lava will hurt your ship. Resources can be found under there. * 11:52 - Q: Will STFU be the ultimate title? A: Maybe? * 12:37 - Q: Will there be beam weapons? A: Yes. "You won't be mining like John Henry!" Destroyable probes can also bore their way through as well. * 13:46 - Q: Will contributors be limited to "art-y" types? A: We don't know. There will be people creating maps and modders. * 14:19 - Q: Can we manipulate the environment? A: Yes, in certain areas that you can discover and bore through. There will be a danger in boring tunnels, however, that enemies can take advantage of. * 15:11 - Q: Will there be stealth mechanics? A: Yes, although they are considering it will be a limited time frame, or a special ore that allows for it. * 15:36 - Q: Will there be drones and piloted ships in the map at the same time? A: Right now, everything is a drone. You are in a harvester and the drones are deployed from the harvester. * 16:23 - Q: Will there be fights like old Forsaken and Descent? A: Yes, with new game mechanics, corporations, and leveling up. * 17:05 - Q: How many players will be in a game? A: We want to have small maps for 3v3, 4v4, and 8v8, but they also like to have 32v32 and 4-teams of 16. The number of polys for the ships will be AAA quality, but not as many as Star Citizen's ships. They are designing on PC, but are open to developing for XBox Live and PSN. The game they are aiming for is League of Legends and World of Tanks meets Counterstrike in a space environment. * 18:22 - Q: What technology are you using for the game engine? A: Unreal 4. They believe most of the game can be done in Blueprint. * 19:23 - Q: Will there be NPC drones at our command? A: Drones will act like a wizard's familiars that will fight alongside, or map out areas, or be a one-time usage. * 20:02 - Q: Emerging gameplay? A: They want to ensure everything has a counter to it. * 20:40 - Q: Will there be single player? A: It will be a stretch goal. There will be single player drone fight first, but there will be multiplayer team games first. * 21:28 - Q: Do you play D&D? A: Yes! "Of course I did!" * 21:36 - Q: Will you be able to command a full harvester? A: Yes, but you'll need to level up and advance in your corporation. It will be a stretch goal. * 22:23 - Q: Is it segmented into rounds and matches like World of Tanks? A: Yes, each match will be around 20 to 30 minutes. The winners will get more benefits. * 23:31 - Q: What control interface will you implement? A: Mouse, keyboard, Hotas support, or plug in a controller. They are aiming to be controller-agnostic. He hints at being able to switch ships mid-match. * 25:10 - Q: Will there be multi-crew ships? A: Not right away, you're in control of your own drones. They are not aiming for that kind of game play. * 25:30 - Q: TrackIR support? A: Yes, TrackIR and Oculus Rift, whataver Unreal supports. * 25:59 - Q: How will the servers be handled? A: There will be global servers on the web, but there will be the ability to have a LAN component. They want to have games offline on stage like League of Legends. Nothing you earn or do on LAN will contribute to your progress on the global servers. * 27:27 - Q: Any plans for a LAN tournament? A: "Absolutely, that's completely it!" They want to have tournaments hosted at gaming conventions. * 28:26 - Q: What examples for user created elements will you have from other games? A: In Half-Life, people created amazing maps. For this game, they want these people to get more credit than just their name on the map. They want to sell the maps and share the profit with the people that are making them.